Air Base Assault
Air Base Assault is the final part of the Weapons of Vengeance mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Mission Briefing Walkthrough Return to Castle Wolfenstein Walkthrough: Mission 3 (Weapons of Vengeance), Part 4 - Air Base Assault You begin the level in some sort of pipe thing with an ear-piercingly loud noise coming from somewhere. You can probably see a jet aircraft on the runway below you - that's the noisy bugger which is making your ears bleed. Wait for him to take off and then survey the area with your binoculars. With any luck, you should have some sniper rifle (either rifle will do) ammunition, because you'll need it for the first part of this mission. If you want to play safe, you should use Scoped Mauser rifle (Snooper rifle is not recommended, its IR scope is not needed and its ammo is very rare) to finish first 10~15 enemies. And you should see the runway, now aim at at the observation tower to your right, take out the officer first, then the sniper near him. Prevent anyone from triggering the alarm in the tower will be very helpful, it will minimize the number of enemy you have to shoot. After this, take out everyone on the runway. Even the alarm doesn't sound, the other soldiers has heard the gunshot and come to investigate. You should see a truck coming from the runway, prepare to engage, you cannot shoot the soldiers while they are in the truck. Enemies armed with MP 40 are easy target if you don't stray from your fire position, however, the one armed with Mauser rifle, scoped or not, are genuine threats, even if you are far away, thay still can hit you with amazing accuracy. But you are not bad shot either, take them out before they aim at you, you should easily idetify the sniper through the scope. After you do all that, get to the observation tower, kick the alarm if you want, otherwise head down, there are 5 soldiers waiting for revenge their friends lying on the runway, so watch out for them. The sniper method should keep you safe, even on "I am death incarnate!" difficulty. After you exit the big warehouse, you will arrive at the runway to your left there are two very large storages, there are ammo and Germans inside, get in or ignore them, your choice, but keep in mind that once you enter these storages, there will be enemies appear outside, they are always in group but far away from you, so you can crouch and use MP 40 as a mini machinegun or use Mauser rifle to counter them, don't use Sten or worry about your 9mm ammo, this level has aboundant 9mm ammo and after this level, your equipments will be change so there are no point saving ammo. After you finished the looting, head for the gate with a guard tower, kick the guard's ass and destory the alarm, then open (or lower) the gate. While the gate is being lowered, turn your back and snipe a few Germans who come from behind. Meanwhile beware of the enemies to your front, especially the sniper from far away, if you are playing on higher difficulties, he will be the nightmare for you, you have two ways to take him out, one is hide behind the crate and snipe him carefully, but in many cases you will be hit before you pull the trigger, and you have to scope in again and re-try, but your health doesn't give you much chance to peek out. The second way is rush toward him, move left and right to avoid fire, when you are close enough, use powerful sub-machines like Thompson or Sten to finish him. Enter the hanger to finish some troops then head for the 2nd level, you will turn right into another corridor, to your left is the control room for the Rocket plane's engine, the middle room has an unarmed German who will tell you what to do. Spare that poor guy and head back to the control room, one of the lever is operational. Use it and head for the right door and head outside - now you will be met by some new enemy: Paratroopers or Black Guards. You can shoot them while they are desending, but beware one will drop behind you and rest of them will rush to your location so be prepared for that. Pick up the FG 42, its a good weapon. Careful while on the catwalk though, if you fall, you will meet your maker very quickly. Climb up the ladders to the upper level, now you have to refuel the rocket plane, beware that there is a guy hiding behind the boxes, ready for a surprise attack, but if you see him, you can counter this by peeking carefully toward him, then take him out. Operate the handwheel and you are almost done, back to the corridor, the door to the third level should be opened now, if not, check the previous rooms for switches you missed, after you finished all these, wipe out everyone on the third level, enter the rocket plane and head for Malta! Good job B.J., Mission 3 Completed. Easter Egg *A clipboard located near a ladder is an assessment of the decreased death rates due to ladders now that ladder cages have been fitted. This is rather obviously a joke directed at the game's QA team by the programmers. *A clipboard near the blackened door with the chain states that workers should not brew coffee in the equipment, due to unforseen chemical reactions which take place. The blackened state of the room indicates that the hapless goons who brewed coffee in the equipment blew up the whole hangar. Trivia *The Kobra rocket plane actually seems to be based on a Bachem Ba 349 Natter ("Viper"). These aircraft could fly for a maximum of less than three minutes, and in real life the first and only manned vertical launch was in March 1945 and resulted in the death of the test pilot. *Several Aircraft in this level are presumably based on Messerschmitt Me 262, the world's first operational jet fighter. The first flight took place on 1941 and it entered service in 1944. This aircraft, nicknamed "Swallow", was feared by Allied pilots due to its speed. The Me 262 pilots claimed 542 aerial victories with the loss of about 100 Me 262s. Despite its fear factor, about 1430 Me 262s were built, and only about 300 saw actual combat. Furthermore, though its high kill ratio, the Swallow had unreliable engines, and the plane was vulnerable at take-off and landing. Me 262 influenced the post war aircraft designs such as North American F-86 Sabre, Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 and Boeing B-47 Stratojet. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions